A Bionic Problem
by ArianaButeraGrande
Summary: When Chase and Bree realize they have feelings for each other, how will the others react?
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_Bree's POV_

Adam, Chase, and I were standing in our capsules. It was midnight, so everyone was asleep. Well, not everyone. I, Bree Davenport, am going to be reckless! And go to Danielle's Midnight Party that she is holding. It's a school night, so I shouldn't be going to a party anyways.

I changed into a cute bunny tee with jeans using my capsule...the thing is so handy!

I crept to the living room, making sure Mr. Davenport or Tasha wasn't in sight. As soon as no one was in sight, I super sped to the party.

At the party, I found Janelle, Leo's crush.

"Janelle, how are you here?" I asked.

"My parents allowed me to come…," Janelle said.

"Oh…"

I started to feel a little guilty. Not until a familiar face popped up right next to Janelle.

"Hey, want some punch?" The voice said.

Leo.

"Leo! I thought you weren't awake!" I almost screamed.

"Wait, Bree?!" Leo was surprised. He took off his glasses revealing his bulging eyes.

"We can't tell anyone that we came here tonight!" Bree said.

Janelle raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what-," Janelle started.

"Let's bail!" Leo said.

"Definitely!" I said.

I super sped Leo to our house. I opened the door quietly. Leo ran to his room, while I plopped myself down on the couch. I didn't even have time to finish the party!

"Bree. Where did you go?" I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Chase.

"Hey," Chase smiled.

"Hey," I said back.

"Did you got to Danielle's Midnight Party?"

"How did you know?!"

"Just a thought...plus, I am the smartest person alive."

Chase started laughing, then he became serious.

"Bree, Davenport is gonna kill you once he finds out where you went tonight."

"That's why, he doesn't have to know."

I winked at Chase and gestured to him.

"I'm not keeping your secret!" Chase whispered.

"Please, Chase!"

"Fine. Only because I know you'll keep asking me!"

"Thanks. I'm going back to bed. Love you!" I smiled.

Chase soluted with his hand saying "Goodnight" back.

Out in the corner of my eye, I could see Chase blushing.

_Chase's POV_

I blushed when Bree was going upstairs. Okay, I admit, I've had a crush on my bionic not related sister Bree Davenport. I like her a lot, I just have to tell her. I laid on the living room couch, thinking. I listened to some music, and especially instrumental electric guitar music.

I love playing the electric guitar...I'm kind of good at it, too. I glanced at a little table we had in front of the TV, and saw Bree's cell phone just sitting there. She probably left it on the table before she went to Danielle's party. It couldn't look to see what she was texting or typing on her phone. It could be a really inappropriate message. I looked through all her apps and one said Notebook, so I clicked on it. I read the first page.

**Bree's Notebook.**

**Don't read this, Adam! I know it's you! You always snoop through my phone!**

She didn't say I couldn't read it! I smiled at the thought, and continued on reading.

**Today, my boyfriend Ethan broke up with me. I was really sad. I didn't want to **

**tell Chase, Adam, and Leo because I know they would try to beat him up. Well,**

**probably just Chase and Adam.**

I laughed at that part about Leo, but I was angry that Ethan broke up with Bree.

**I didn't want Chase to turn into Spike and Adam using his super strength on Ethan,**

**because then, everyone would know about their bionics. After breaking up with Ethan**

**and realizing that Adam, Chase, and I aren't related, I've started to see Chase in a different way...like, **_**boyfriend**_**, way. I know it's never going to happen, so that's why I'm not going to tell Chase my feelings. It would be really weird if Davenport had his two bionic teens dating around his own home. He raised us as siblings. It would never work out anyways. This is really private, and I don't want anyone knowing. If someone knew, I would literally lock myself in my capsule all day.**

**Signed,**

**Bree. **

What the heck did I just read? Is this just a dream? I blushed a lot. Tomorrow, I will ask Bree to go swimming in the indoor pool on the highest floor. I can't let her know I read her Notebook. Bree would kill me. I yawned as I was thinking of Bree. I didn't notice that I was slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_Bree's POV_

At about six in the morning I woke up and noticed…

Number One. My phone wasn't on the counter where I always leave it.

Number Two. Chase wasn't in his capsule.

I didn't see him go into his capsule last night, either.

I walked carefully downstairs to see Chase, sleeping there…next to my phone.

My Notebook was opened on the phone. Chase read my Notebook. My private Notebook.

The one where I admitted my undying love for him!

"Chase, wake up right now!" I yelled.

"Wha-wha?" Chase yawned.

"Were you snooping through my Notebook?"

"Uhhh…"

"Chase, that was my _private _Notebook, for no one but myself...okay, and kind of Tasha, too…"

"Okay? I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!"

"You read it, and it had my personal feelings for you inside that little itty bitty paragraph!"

"Okay. First, who says itty bitty anymore? Second, it's good that you got your feelings out...right?" Chase smiled.

"Ugh!"

"Let's just forget about the Notebook and go swimming!"

"No. No way! After what you did to me!"

"Come on, Bree! Don't do that to me!"

"I think I just did."

_Chase's POV_

Why is Bree doing this to me? I didn't think that Notebook had personal stuff in it!

"Bree, I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it."

Bree turned her back away from me and walked away.

"And."

Bree turned around.

"That 'stuff' I was talking about you in my Notebook...I'm so over it."

Bree then walked away.

God. Just for searching a girl's phone. I get this kind of treatment. Chase. You are so stupid!

I was almost going to cry. Literally. Why did Bree do this to me?

_Bree's POV_

The truth is...I still kinda have a crush on Chase…I know...stupid, right? After he snooped in my things. I closed the door to my room, when all of a sudden, Leo was sitting there.

"Hey...Leo…," I said.

"Hello, ma'am. This Detective Dooley reporting in...your bedroom…," Leo replied.

"Yeah, well, that's kind of what I'm wondering right now…," I questioned.

"Well, a 'masked' figure told me to give this note to you...please keep it to yourself. Do not share this confidential note with anyone! Except for me," Leo replied.

Leo got up off the bed and backwards walked out the door.

I shut the door after him, and unfolded the note.

**Dear Bree,**

**Please meet me outside of...**_**your **_**house at midnight.**

**From,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Chase. He's gonna keep on bothering me until I make up with him. No. No way. I'm not going to be his "friend" again. He knows that I like him. Wait! But it could be someone else...and he could get my mind off of Chase!

So...the Pros. It could be another boy. Cons. It could be Chase.

Might as well give it a shot…

Now I just have to wait for midnight.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_Bree's POV_

After reading the note, I couldn't sleep. After all, I did go to bed at 6:00 on a Friday night.

I hopped out of my capsule every once in a while, playing video games with Leo, or even helping Tasha with the housework. I ignored Chase almost the whole time I was awake. Even when I had trouble on this math problem, I didn't ask Chase for help. Instead, I asked Mr. Davenport. I won't be talking to Chase forever, only until he gives me a logical reason for why he was snooping through my phone.

"Hey, Bree?" Chase popped his head into Leo's room.

"Sorry, no nerds allowed!" Leo laughed.

"Good one!" I laughed back.

"Bree, can we talk?" Chase said.

"Yup. Talking," I said.

"Oh my god! You need to write that one down!" Leo said.

"I will!" I whispered.

"Bree, I'm really sorry for what happened last night!" Chase said.

"Do you hear something?" I said.

"No, is that buzzing sound a bee?" Leo smirked.

"Leo, Bree, I know you can hear me," Chase said.

We started to ignore him.

"Bree! Leo! Ugh!" Chase shouted.

Leo and I burst into laughter when Chase stepped out of the room.

"Okay! It's 11:56 P.M., Leo, we stayed up for a while!" Bree said.

"Yeah!" Leo replied.

"Hey, where's Adam?" I said.

"Oh, he went to go buy some pudding and...a sausage?" Leo said questioningly.

"Okay, I'm heading outside, see ya!" I said.

I got dressed in something nicer, and super sped outside.

I checked my watch, 12:00 P.M., and waited.

Seconds later, I saw a mysterious figure walk slowly to where I was sitting on the porch.

I couldn't believe who I saw!


End file.
